Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow
by Morganna Saphire Raven
Summary: This is a One-Shot FanFic for the FanFic 'Switched' ; written by my favorite author Chaosmoon75


**Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow!**

Tseng noticed that his employer had been quiet since their return from the Cindarians Space Ship and had begun to worry about him. Had they done something to him without Tseng being aware? Was he becoming depressed by the things that weren't going his way? Or was it something as simple as not finding a love match of his own...?

Well whatever it was, Tseng was going to get it out in the open! It never did Rufus any good to brood over things and more often than not, would help him sort things out. So with that in mind, Tseng went to search him out.

Rufus stood on the top balcony of Healin Lodge, leaning on the rail, looking out over the hilly terrain; He thoughts in turmoil. The visions he had had for the future hadn't come into fruition and that annoyed him! The reason why seemed to be even more confusing. It wasn't something he could understand! Why did the people of Gaia seem to balk at every suggestion he made to get back to a decent standard of living?

Well if he was honest with himself; rebuilding Shin-Ra, the Company and the Tower was excessive! But getting the SOLDIER program reactivated properly and lead by the right people wasn't! Educating a new generation of scientists, who would do their work for the right reasons wasn't! Using knowledge of genetic medicine, to help improve people's lives wasn't!

But no matter who he approached, or how he introduced the subject; he continually was met with flat out rejection! He huffed in frustration,

It was that moment that his right side, mainly his arm, decided to go into painful muscle spasms. He hissed at the pain and began to massage his arm.

Tseng had just stepped quietly onto the balcony and witnessed Rufus huff in exasperation and then hiss in pain. "A Gil for your thoughts Sir?" he inquired.

Rufus damn near jumped out of his skin at Tseng query! "Damn it, Tseng! Quit doing that!" he grumbled and then muttered, "I'm going to put bells on your shoes!"

Tseng chuckled good naturally. "My apologies Sir! Is your arm bothering you again?" Rufus tended to get edgy when his muscles went into spasms. An unfortunate consequence of having had Geo-Stigma. Even though he and many others had been cured of this plague by the healing rain and the pool of water in Aerith's Church; There was still residual damage done to the nerves in the affected areas. This often resulted in acute pain, uncontrollable muscle spasms and in extreme cases, paralysis.

Rufus nodded. "It's not that bad, It only lasted a moment!"

Flexing his hand and fingers, he casually inquires. "Tseng, will we always bare the burden of our past?"

"What exactly do you mean?" The Turk asked.

Now Rufus was annoyed! He hated it when Tseng acted all formal and professional when it was only the two of them.

Glaring at him Rufus heatedly states. "Damn it, Tseng, quit being the pompous ass! You know exactly what I mean! You have known me since I was a young child. You where the one who was there for me when my mother died. You were at every blasted meeting that my father insisted I attend. You know me better than anyone on this planet. So do me a favor and drop the TURK persona for right now and just be my friend!"

Tseng sighed but let the mask he perpetually wore, drop. "My apologies Rufus. Please explain what you mean. I am not entirely sure what it is your asking!"

Rufus took a deep breath. "Will I, as President of Shin-Ra and The TURKS be forever branded as the bad guys; the enemy of the people of Gaia? Will the people always look at us destroyers?" he asked, almost plaintively.

So that was what was bothering him. The majority of people seem to take in stride, those who had been the cause of much of Gaia sorrows, had been given a second chance. But remained hardened towards Rufus and Shin-Ra! So now Tseng would have to be brutally honest with his Employer!

"Rufus, stop for a moment and think! SOLDIER ended up being the worst thing to happen to the people! Instead of being the People's protectors; they became the destroyers! Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and even Cloud all realize this and, personal reasons aside, that is the main reason they will not take up arms under this banner! They do not want to be a constant reminder of how bad things got. The populace knows that much of the scientific research and development, funded and conducted, by Shin-Ra was not ethical. And they are afraid of the past repeating itself. It will take a long time for you to regain their trust!"

He stopped here to let Rufus process what he had said. It had been a difficult adjustment for all of them. But Rufus, having been raised the way he had been, it was double so! People either feared or outright hated anything and everything that was Shin-Ra. Even though Rufus realized the mistakes he, his father and their company had made; and was working diligently to right those wrongs. It had been an uphill battle from day one! If it hadn't been for Reeve, who accepted Rufus honest attempts to help, implanting many of the ideas that Rufus shared with him. There still would have been much left undone. But that was what was driving Rufus crazy! He was used to being the Leadman, the one in charge and now he had to take the back seat.

Rufus nodded. "I can see your point but will it always be like this? Will we always have to fight for any scrape of respect or gratitude?... Is it even worth continuing to do so?"

Tseng smiled softly at Rufus. Even though he was an adult, the President of the Company and a strong-minded individual. There were still moments when Tseng saw the young boy Rufus had been. The times he would be enthusiastic about taking over his father's company and the plans he had for it and then the times where he doubted himself and his ability to effectively run such a large organization.

Tseng would never admit this to anyone, especially Rufus. But he had always been fond of him and looked at him like a younger sibling. So he had always strived to be the foundation Rufus could count on no matter the situation. There had been times where that bond had been stretched to its limits but it had never broken. So Tseng nodded towards the compound that Healin Lodge had become.

"Look around you, Rufus. Look at everything you already have done! "

Rufus did just that and took an unbiased look at the place that had become home. Not just for him; but for his TURKS; who had begun to recruit new members, not many but a few who Reeve had felt would be better suited as a TURK and not a soldier. The few scientists that he and Tseng had interviewed and found worthy to continue conducting research not only in the medical field but in other areas as well; most predominantly, the research and development of other sources of sustainable energy. The engineers who had come to help redesign and rebuild Healin Lodge and who stayed to further work on projects to help rebuild the towns and cities that had been damaged by the many conflicts that had happened and the few newer towns that had been established in its wake. The small medical facility and the nurses and doctors who had come to work in it! And the many people who had come looking for work and now filled positions of support like housekeeping, cooking, maintenance and so on.

They all worked and lived here. And all were genuinely grateful to Rufus for this and to the Turks, who provided a safe and secure environment. Even though Reno grumbled insistently about it not being real work for a TURK.

They had fresh, clean running water because of the cistern and water purification system. Reliable electricity due to the breakthrough of a water-powered generator. They were able to grow fresh produce in the greenhouses. And the complex now had a system that could heat or cool the units according to the occupants' preference.

This community, as tiny as it was, was prospering!

Granted, it wasn't Midgar and It wasn't The Shin-Ra Tower. But it was a positive start in the right direction. Something Rufus had sworn to do if he survived Geo-Stigma.

"I guess your right. It took 30 some odd years to build Shin-Ra into what it was and only a few days to completely decimate it. I guess the whole one day at a time really as merit!" He calmly stated.

Tseng nodded as he resumed his professional facade. "That is all we can do. That and lead by example! It may not happen in our lifetime but it will happen! One day Shin-Ra will BE! And it will be better then it was previously! Now come you need to take some medicine; your arm is still twitching!"

Rufus scoffed slightly but didn't argue. He followed Tseng back inside the complex to start a new day!

* * *

**A/N:** This is a one-shot, I wrote for the FanFic 'Switched'; which was written by my favorite author Chaosmoon75.

* Please note I am NOT in mind the 'Rufus' stayed the self-centered little PR that he was in BC, CC and FF VII!.

-On the Way to a Smile, A Case of Shin-Ra! Depicts a much-changed Rufus and in AC & DOC, hints are showing how he has changed.

So with that and the story Switched, I write this!


End file.
